


Sunshine

by Phoenyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas is Human, Gun Violence, Human AU, M/M, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenyx/pseuds/Phoenyx
Summary: Something I wrote at 4:20 AM instead of sleeping. Destiel. Castiel runs into some trouble accidentally while Dean is busy. He had already been having an iffy day, it just got worse. Human AU.





	Sunshine

On that day, the sun was just a little to intense, burning just a little too warm, heat weaving in the air just a little to quickly, shining just a little too brightly. On that day, the clouds were few and far between, too much sunlight with not enough shade, too much heat with not enough ways to cool down. On that day, the forecast was just a little bit off, only by a degree or two and the wrong weather conditions. On that day, everything seemed just a little bit wrong. On that day, the wrongness was ignored. People went about their day no different than the last. He should have known, though. He had had a bad feeling, but ignored it. Oh how he wishes he had paid attention. But here he was, pushed against a cold, rough alleyway wall with a gun pointed towards his head. He held his arms up by his head in a surrendering position, phone somewhere in the alleyway, probably cracked from the fall when he was roughly shoved into the wall. The scorching hot metal pressed painfully against his skull as his attacker demanded he give him all his money ‘or else’. Cas sighed slightly, shuffling his position, freezing immediately when the attacker presses the gun harder into Cas’ temple. 

“I’m getting impatient here!” The man growled, voice harsh, bitter, and unnaturally deep as if purposefully lowering it to sound tougher. The mans breath smelt of sulfur and tobacco, causing Cas to wrinkle his nose and lean his head away.

“I’m sorry, really. I didn’t bring any cash with me, I was waiting for my boyfriend! I swear!” Cas says.

“Oh you gotta boyfriend, do ya? Well maybe he’ll have some cash on him.” Cas’ eyes widen as the man loosens his grip on him. 

“No! Please, no you can’t hurt him! I’ll do anything, please!” Cas exclaims. The man freezes, turning back to Cas with a smirk. 

“Oh really? Anything?” Cas hesitated momentarily before nodding.

“Yes. I’ll do anything. Just don’t hurt him, please.” He says the last part in a whisper. The attacker smirks predatorily.

“Good, then stay quiet.” He says. Cas nods fearfully, flinching when the man grabs him again and starts half dragging half carrying him further into the alley. Before he can get too far into it, though, a very angry yell of ‘hey’ brings their attention to the front of the alley. There, visibly fuming with a phone clutches in his hand, stands a man dressed in flannel and jeans. Cas sighs in relief and relaxes slightly, smiling shakily at the man.

“Dean! Get out of here, please!” He yells out. The man, Dean, shakes his head with look on his face saying ‘are you an idiot?’.

“Fuck no! I’m not gonna leave you here alone with this psychopath!” He yells. He takes a couple more steps into the alley, getting a good halfway through in his long anger fueled strides before he is stopped with a gun cocking and being pressed into Cas’ head. Cas whispers softly, flinching as he is forcefully dragged closer to the attacker.

“Now, your gonna stay right where you are or Pretty Boy here gets it.” He says. Dean tenses immediately, hands clenched into tight, white-knuckles fists. He sends a quick glance, sending him a discreet nod. Cas sends a hesitant one back and takes a deep breath before quickly digging his elbow into the man's stomach. A gunshot echoes in the alleyway as Cas stumbles to the ground, clutching his stomach. He draws his hand away, shaking, and gags at the appendage stained in blood. Dean shoots his head up, whipping it around and sweeping the alley, before giving up his search in favor of helping his boyfriend. 

“Hey, hey, hey come on, your gonna be okay.” Dean says, grabbing onto Cas’ hand and lowering him down onto his back. He pulls off one of his shirts and folds it into a square before he presses it gently to Cas’ stomach. He pulls out his phone and dials 911, explaining the situation and giving their approximate address, before hanging up with a plea to hurry up.

“Dean.” Cas coughs out, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. 

“Cas, Cas I’m right here, baby what do you need?” Dean asks hovering over Cas’ body.

“Sing me a song?” Cas asks weakly. Dean lets out a shaky laugh. 

“What song?”

“One from-from when you-you were younger.” Cas mumbles, breaths becoming heavier and harder. Dean nods his head.

“Of course, baby.” He takes in a trembling breath before starting.

You are my sunshine

Dean begins singing, voice wobbly.

My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are gray

Dean cups Cas’s face gently, staring down lovingly into his eyes as tears well up.

You’ll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don’t take my sunshine away

His voice trembles and cracks on the last line as he runs his fingers through Cas’ hair before cupping his face again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Cas’ breathing had become ragged and dull, breaths becoming harder to catch and his chest rising slower and not as high. Dean’s eyes overrun, tears spilling out and running down his checks, splashing onto the concrete underneath him. 

“No, no, no, hey, hey stay with me.” Dean whispers urgently, patting Cas’ cheek a couple times. His eye lids crack open, eyes roaming all over the alley as if not able to see anything. 

“Hey, Cas, your gonna be okay, you hear me?” His voice quivers with each word, but the sound of sirens steadily becoming louder helps him slightly. 

“See? What did I say? They’re right around the corner, Cas, so all you gotta do is stay awake. Come on.” 

Cas groans quietly and mumbles something, turning his head.

“What? Cas your gonna have to speak up, come on.” Dean says, leaning in closer.

“‘M tired, D’n.” Cas murmurs.

“I-I know that, but you gotta stay awake.” Dean says. Cas smiles up at him shakily.

“I l’ked your song.” he mumbled. Dean stifled a sob.

“Yea? Well you can hear a lot more of them, and all you gotta do is stay awake.”

“I-I can’t.” By now, Cas has gone almost deathly pale as he shakes. “I-I l’ve you D’n.” Dean doesn’t bother stopping his sobs as he leans down and presses messy kisses to Cas’ cheeks. 

“I love you more.” Dean smiles at him, voice matching his smiles tremble. Cas gives him one last smile before his grip on Deans hand loosens and he goes limp, just as the EMT’s arrive. Dean leans over Cas’ body, sobbing as he grips onto the trench coat Cas loves- loved wearing. A bump in the pocket catches his attention. Tears in his eyes, on his cheeks, and in his soul, he reaches into the pocket and pulls out a small, black, velvety looking box. He chokes down another sob as he realizes what it is. He opens the cap revealing a silver engagement ring, engraved on the inside to say ‘you’re the apple to my pie’. He pulls the ring out and slides it on his finger, slipping the box into his pocket. He turns his attention back to the EMT’s as they pick up Cas’ body carefully, setting him down onto a gurney. Another EMT comes up to Dean with a phone with a cracked screen. 

“Excuse me sir, was this your boyfriends?” They ask. Dean sniffles and takes the phone, pressing the on button and stifling another sob at the wallpaper of him and Cas on their first date. He puts a hand over his mouth and nods, not trusting himself to speak. The EMT nods.

“I’m sorry for your loss, sir.” They day. Dean nods and turns his attention back to the phone. The phones screens spiderwebs from the top right corner down, disrupting the picture of the two just barely. The picture of the Cas and Dean at a fair, eating Cotton Candy and smiling at the camera with the dog ears Snapchat filter on them stares at Dean from the phone. Tears drop onto the phone, blurring the picture even more. The next time Dean looks up from the phone, he is sitting in the back of a cop car, on its way to the hospital. The passenger turns and looks at him, offering a smile before turning around again. A warm, cotton blanket is the next thing Dean notices as he shuffles it closer to his body. Tears stream down his face again as he stares at the ring on his hand before he reaches into his pocket, placing the phone in it, and bringing out a ring box, he pops it open, staring an identical ring with the engraving ‘you’re the honey to my bee’.


End file.
